


oh officer

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Comeplay, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Police Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam’s apartment is being worked on, he goes to stay with Michael until it’s done. On the first night, Michael comes home to find Sam in an interesting outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh officer

A chunk of the ceiling in Sam’s bathroom falls on a Monday afternoon. This happens, of course, not long after he gets in from class and he jumps when he hears the clatter, nearly throwing his laptop onto the floor from the scare. Once his heart stops pounding in his chest, Sam goes to investigate and ends up looking through a three-foot hole in his ceiling that shows directly into his upstairs neighbor’s bathroom.

Sam’s on the phone for over an hour after it happens, talking to his landlord and three different contractors to get estimates and to see if someone can come out the same day to get started. Finally, the last person he talks to says that he can come to asses the damage and ends up taking the number of Sam’s landlord to get the okay to check the property out.

When he gets off the phone, Sam lays on the couch and looks toward the hall, sighing heavily when he remembers that there’s a giant fucking hole in the ceiling of his bathroom and there’s a great chance he may not be able to stay at his place for a while.

Great, awesome.

Sighing heavily, Sam pinches the bridge of his nose and sits up, grumbling to himself about stupid ceilings and water damage. He pushes himself to his feet, lets his phone drop onto the cushion, and moves over to the balcony to let Spock out, smiling slightly at the puppy’s excitement.

As Spock plays out on the small balcony, Sam goes to grab his phone and unlocks it, humming as he walks down the hall toward his bedroom. He immediately brings Michael’s number up, taps it, and lifts the phone to his ear, scratching the back of his head as he listens to the phone ring.

“Hello?” Michael answers just as Sam walks through the door and he smiles at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. It’s like the silver lining in the black cloud that is his shitty day and, suddenly, Sam is so very grateful to have Michael as a distraction from the hole in his bathroom.

“Hey,” he responds, moving over to the closet where he stashes all of his suitcases, picking out the biggest one before dragging it over to the bed. “I’m not disturbing you at work, am I?”

There’s a soft laugh on the other line and a slight rustle.

“Not at all. What’s up?”

Sam huffs and lays the suitcase on the mattress. “Oh, nothing. Hey, did you know that I have a skylight in my bathroom now? The view is pretty fucking shitty — no pun intended — but, hey, it’s awesome,” he mutters unhappily.

“Are you going to finish explaining or do I need to guess?” Michael asks with just a hint of amusement in his voice and Sam can just imagine him sitting at his desk, grinning.

“I’ll explain.” After unzipping the bag, Sam goes to his dresser and opens the first drawer, rummaging through it quickly. “I came home from class and hear this loud noise coming from the bathroom, like something had been knocked over. So, after I get past the initial shock of the noise, I go to investigate and there is a huge chunk of drywall laying on my bathroom floor… and a hole the size of Texas in the fucking ceiling,” he says, finishing the explanation with another huff.

Michael laughs on the other end and Sam’s face turns red. “So what do you want me to do about it, baby? I’m a lawyer, not a contractor.”

“Ha ha,” Sam laughs, dryly, as he grabs a few shirts from his drawer. “There’s one coming to look at it but I kind of need a place to stay until it’s fixed. I mean, obviously I can’t take a shower or go to the bathroom here because my neighbors could look down and see me naked.”

“And that would be bad,” Michael murmurs, laughing quietly until Sam groans and tells him it’s not funny. “Oh, no, you’re right — it’s not funny at all. It’s hilarious, actually.”

After going to grab a few more shirts, Sam stuffs them into the suitcase and mumbles a soft ‘okay’ when Michael tells him to hold on. There’s some more rustling on the other end and then his boyfriend is talking to someone, the two of them spewing lawyer jargon to one another while Sam continues to pack, throwing random shit into his suitcase. 

Sam’s finished packing when Michael comes back, ten minutes later, laughing softly and apologizing for taking so long before explaining what he was talking about. He keeps talking while Sam drags his suitcase into the living room, smiling as he goes to get Spock in from outside.

When Michael’s done, he apologizes again. “I know you don’t care,” he says.

“I care,” Sam corrects, shrugging as he goes to grab some of Spock’s things, carrying as much as he can to the bedroom before dropping it all onto the bed. “I just don’t understand a lick of what you’re talking about, that’s all.”

“Well, I still apologize for being a bore.” A quiet laugh follows his words.

Rolling his eyes, Sam goes to grab another suitcase from the closet. “You’re not a bore, Michael. Actually, you’re so far from being a bore that you make me feel like one,” he says truthfully, smiling when he hears Michael laugh again. “It’s true!”

“Yeah, well, you just like me because I’m a lawyer,” he says.

“And because you’re hot, smart, funny, sweet, and you’ve got a nice ass.” Sam smirks and unzips the suitcase once he’s laid it out on the bed, stuffing Spock’s things into them before asking, “So, are we staying at your place or not?”

There’s a beat of silence before Michael sighs dramatically. “I guess I’ll house you two while your ceiling is being fixed,” he mutters and Sam pouts at the joking tone of his voice.

“Well, I can go stay with Dean if you’d like but I don’t think you would. He would make me over in one night and you would hate the new me,” Sam says on his way out of the room, lightly snapping his fingers at Spock when he passes the puppy.

“Sam,” Michael says and he can hear the smile in his voice. “I want you two to stay with me while your ceiling is being repaired. You can head on over whenever you want, okay? You’ve still got my key.”

Grinning brightly, Sam nods and goes to collect more of Spock’s things. “I still have it,” he confirms, squeezing a toy until it squeaks and the puppy starts jumping on his legs to get it. “I’ll be there when you get home.”

“Order some food.”

“Yes sir, mister lawman, sir!” Sam licks his lips when Michael makes a noise in response to being called those names and he blushes deeply, momentarily forgetting where his boyfriend is. “I’ll let you get back to work,” he says.

Michael takes a deep breath on the other line and exhales sharply. “See you after seven,” he responds and they both say goodbye before hanging up.

> xx

It’s after six o’clock when Sam finally gets to Michael’s place and settles down for the night, watching as Spock runs around the apartment. They’ve been there dozens of times, of course, and there are already some things for the puppy lying around but Sam still unpacks some of his toys, tossing them around. Once the dog is sated and is laying on the middle of the living room floor with a bone-shaped chew toy in his mouth, Sam goes to Michael’s bedroom.

As he walks through the door, Sam flips the light on and moves around slowly, looking at everything he’s seen a million and one times already. Curiously, he heads over to the closet and opens the door, leaning against it as he looks at the line of suits hanging perfectly. He thinks about Michael in a suit and shutters, biting his lower lip softly, his eyes scanning the contents of the closet before he goes to shut the door…

Only, something on the floor of the closet catches his eye.

“What the fuck,” he mutters, kneeling down to pick the piece of clothing up and he nearly chokes on air when he recognizes it as Michael’s cop uniform. Memories of the night he wore that flood Sam’s mind and he closes his eyes, running his fingers over the fabric slowly.

A moment later, Sam gets an idea and he stands up, tossing the uniform onto the bed before shutting the closet and tearing his shirt off. He lets the fabric drop to the floor as he makes his way to the mattress, grabbing the button-up shirt and pulling it on, leaving it undone as he pops the button on his jeans. 

It doesn’t take long for Sam to get out of his clothes and into the police uniform, biting his lower lip as he walks around the room, shivering when he feels a button rub across one of his nipple. He walks to the bathroom, looks in the mirror, and lets out a loud laugh at his reflection, wondering if Michael will think he looks ridiculous because the outfit is just a tad too small for Sam.

Still, Sam decides to leave the outfit on and he goes to check on Spock to make sure that he hasn’t chewed through any wires or done anything to the couch. He chuckles when he sees that Spock is in the same spot as before and he bends down to scratch behind his ears before heading back to the bedroom, buttoning his shirt up on the way.

When he gets to the room, Sam stretches out on the middle of the bed and runs a hand along the front of the shorts, fingers hovering half an inch over the fabric that’s covering his cock. He bites his lip and moans, letting his eyes slide shut as he wills time to go faster so that it will be time for Michael to come home and so they could have sex.

As he waits for Michael to get home, Sam keeps running a hand along the front of the shorts slowly, just barely touching himself through the fabric before pulling away. He moans again and arches his back slightly, feeling the shirt tighten against his torso, almost like it’s threatening to rip and Sam’s half afraid that it might; if it does, he’ll just buy Michael a new one.

Twenty minutes later, Sam hears the door shut and listens to Spock yip in the other room, his body going rigid when he realizes that Michael is home. He swallows hard and lays against the mattress, eyes locked on the bedroom door as he waits for his boyfriend to come into the room. His palms are sweaty and he wipes them on the bedspread, listening to Michael call out his name, the sound of his voice getting closer and closer.

“In the bedroom!” Sam calls out, thankful that his voice didn’t give out on him.

When Michael opens the door, Sam blushes hard and gives his boyfriend a slight smile, resting both hands on his lower abdomen. The tips of his fingers touch the waistband of the shorts and he swallows again, waiting for Michael to say - or do - something.

“Um,” he says, forehead wrinkling as he steps into the room, shutting the door with the heel of his foot. “Is this my welcome home present? Or, no, my present for letting you stay here because, really, it’s too much.”

Sam bites his lip and sits up carefully, crossing one leg under the other. “I found this in your closet when I was going through your things because I’m nosy,” he explains, cheeks burning and turning a deeper shade of crimson.

“So you put it on for me?” Sam shrugs a shoulder and bites his lip again. “I still say that it’s too much,” Michael mumbles as he moves forward, peeling his jacket off his shoulders before laying it on top of the dresser. “Too many clothes.”

The heat in Sam’s face radiates to his neck and his chest, making him feel hot all over and like he’s going to fucking explode any minute. He makes a noise in the back of his throat and watches as Michael’s fingers work on untying his tie before sliding it out of the collar and tossing it on top of his jacket.

“Too many clothes,” Sam says, repeating Michael’s words with a smile.

A grin spreads across Michael’s face and he nods slowly. “That’s why I’m taking them off,” he replies, his voice dropping as he comes toward the bed, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, almost like he’s teasing Sam. 

“Well, could you do it a little faster?”

“Someone’s impatient.” Michael laughs and undoes the last button of his shirt before taking it off, tossing it onto the dresser with the rest of his clothes. He’s standing next to the bed in just a tank top and his slacks, Sam’s eyes roving up and down his body slowly, teeth dragging across his lower lip. “Your turn,” he says, sweeping a hand toward the younger man, giving him a smile.

Sam nods, swallows hard, and sits up on his knees before lifting his hands to the top button of his shirt, undoing it carefully. His fingers shake as he continues to undo the others before peeling the fabric away from his body, letting it fall over the edge of the bed.

“God.” The word comes out as a breath and Sam closes his eyes, shivering when he feels one of Michael’s hands move across his chest slowly. His thumb catches on Sam’s nipple and he gives the ring a tug, growling at the noise that leaves his boyfriend’s throat. “Lay down for me, baby,” he whispers and Sam obliges immediately, scrambling backward until he’s laying against the mattress.

When Michael climbs onto the bed and straddles his legs, Sam opens his eyes and looks up carefully, dragging his teeth along the skin of his lip. He smiles and lifts his hands, curling them around either of Michael’s hips, thumbing over his hipbones through the thin fabric of his tank top.

Breathing in through his nose slowly, Sam wraps his fingers around the hem of Michael’s shirt and starts to pull it up his body, never letting go of his gaze. When the fabric is halfway over his chest, Michael pulls back to take it off the rest of the way, tossing it onto the floor before leaning back down, grinning. He drops his head and takes one of Sam’s nipples between his lips, tugging on the ring gently before flicking the tip of his tongue against it.

“Christ,” Sam moans, moving one hand along the curve of Michael’s back while the other goes to the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair. He arches when the older man bites down on his nipple and moves onto the other, repeating the process before kissing up his chest. When their lips meet, Sam gasps against Michael’s mouth and twists his fingers, tugging at the dark locks held between them.

As they kiss, Michael presses his crotch against Sam’s and grinds slowly, moaning against his boyfriend’s mouth before pulling away. He barely hears Sam pant out  _‘come back’_  and  _‘kiss me’_  and _‘please’_  as he undoes his belt, moving his hands down to pop the button and unzip the fly quickly. When that’s done, he moves off the bed and pushes his pants down, kicking them away before moving back on top of Sam, running a hand along his side.

“I love you,” he whispers and Sam nods, gasps softly, and says it back. “You know how sexy you looked in that outfit?” Sam shakes his head; Michael laughs. “Better than I did and I wanted to jump you the second I saw you.”

“Michael…”

Shushing Sam quietly, Michael straddles his legs and just barely sits back on them, moving both hands down to curl his fingers around the waistband of his shorts. He lifts them slightly, tugs the fabric down, and lets his eyes roam down his boyfriend’s body as he continues to pull the shorts, revealing Sam’s hard cock.

Once the shorts are halfway down Sam’s thighs, Michael moves off his legs again and pulls them the rest of the way off, tossing them aimlessly. He leans in, presses a kiss to the inside of Sam’s knee, and looks up at him with a soft smile. The one he gets in return makes his heart thump in his chest and Michael swallows, moving up until his lips are brushing along the head of Sam’s cock.

It’s like something electric ran up the length of his spine when Michael’s lips touch him and Sam arches, both hands going to cup the back of the older man’s head. He closes his eyes and tips his head against the pillow, wetting his lips as the tip of Michael’s tongue drags down the underside of his shaft before going back up, lips sealing around the head.

“Please,” Sam begs, wetting his lips over and over as he twists on the bed, letting out a loud groan when Michael takes half of his cock in his mouth. He grips his hair tightly, tugs, and lifts his hips, burying himself in the other man’s mouth until he gags and pulls back.

Looking up, Michael tilts his head and wraps a hand around Sam’s cock. “Please what, baby? You’ve gotta talk to me, you know, or I won’t know what you want.”

_Fuck,_  Sam thinks, huffing as he moves a hand down to Michael’s shoulder, gripping it tightly. His cock is throbbing and he wants something, anything more than what he’s getting right now before he goes insane. Part of him wants to ask Michael to fuck him but he wouldn’t last long with that, so he chokes out a quiet ‘come here’ before dropping his hands away.

Michael moves up and presses his lips to Sam’s, smiling against them. He lets out a small noise when he feels a hand press against the front of his briefs, long fingers stroking his cock through the thin fabric. Moaning quietly, Michael drops his head to rest it against Sam’s shoulder, working his hips against his hand.

“Lemme get these off,” he pants, making a disappointed noise when Sam’s hand drops away to allow him to move. Michael scrambles to his knees, pushes his briefs down, and maneuvers on the bed until they’re off and then he returns to his position above Sam. “Better.”

“Much.” Sam smiles and wraps his hand around the base of Michael’s cock, stroking up slowly before reaching over to the nightstand to grab the lube they always keep stashed there. He blindly pours some onto his hand (some of it also ends up on his stomach) before wrapping his fingers around Michael again, stroking him quickly.

Panting softly, Michael closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Sam’s, their noses brushing together as he thrusts his hips forward, fucking into the fist that’s wrapped around his cock. After a moment, he straightens up and sits back against Sam’s thighs, moving a hand down to stroke him at the same pace. He moans and lets his head fall back slightly at he works his hips, biting his lip when Sam says his name loudly.

“Need…” Sam starts, the words cut off by another moan. “Need lube; too - ah - dry, Michael.. feels so good, though, please.” The last word comes out in a sort of wheezy whine and Sam arches off the bed, letting out another whine when he feels Michael’s hand move away.

After pouring lube onto his palm, Michael brings his hand back and starts to stroke Sam quickly, running his free hand along his chest, playing with his nipples. Sweat trickles down the back of his neck as he continues to fuck Sam’s fist, gasping when his fingers close around his shaft and squeeze softly.

His orgasm is building and he keeps moving against Sam, the bed squeaking underneath them but the sound gets drowned out with their noises as they grow louder. 

Sam huffs underneath him, brushing the pad of his thumb along the slit of Michael’s cock and he digs his fingertips into Sam’s chest, dragging them down. That earns him a loud moan and a mantra of his name tacked along with soft ‘oh god’s and loud ‘fuck’s.

“Gonna come,” Sam says, suddenly, and he arches, body tightening and his hand stuttering as he continues to stroke Michael’s cock. When the sensation becomes too much and his fingers start to slow their rhythm, he drops his hand and moves it down to his balls, kneading them softly. That’s what pushes him over the edge and he comes with a loud grunt, Michael’s name spilling from his lips in a broken prayer, exchanging it for foul words.

And Michael strokes Sam through it, watching as his come lands on his stomach and chest, some of it getting on the pillowcase but that’s alright; Michael doesn’t care right now because, fuck, Sam looks gorgeous like this. When Sam’s done coming, Michael pulls his hand away and lifts himself up, wrapping his come-coated hand around his own cock.

Giving himself a few tugs, Michael groans and runs his fingers through the come pooling on Sam’s stomach. He smiles when his boyfriend makes a noise and he clenches his eyes shut when he feels his orgasm building, body shaking when it finally hits. 

Michael comes on Sam’s chest, stomach, shoulder, and the bed beside him, his knees shaking as his orgasm rips through him. He settles back when it’s done and looks down at the mess they made on Sam — and the bed — before laughing quietly. When Sam gives him a confused look, Michael shakes his head and points to his chest, making a sweeping motion with his fingers.

“Oh,” Sam mutters, frowning slightly as he looks down. “Gross.”

Laughing again, Michael shakes his head and gets up from the bed, walking to the bathroom on shaky legs. He grabs a towel and wets one end of it before heading back to the bed to sit next to same, running the damp fabric along his skin to clean the come off of it. 

Once that’s done and Michael has cleaned both of them up, as well as dried them, he tosses the towel onto the floor and lays next to Sam, wrapping an arm around his waist. He breathes in slowly, kisses his boyfriend’s shoulder, and closes his eyes, feeling like he could fall asleep at any moment.


End file.
